Nordic Holidays
by FreeSpiritedWarrior
Summary: In the darkest days at the end of the year, the Nordics look back on a few of the funniest, saddest, most awkward and sweetest moments they've shared. DenNor & SuFin [Rated T for swearing]
1. Chapter 1 - Morning

**Hello~~~**

 **So, I decided to upload this now because I just don't have enough time to get this as far as to the point I want it to.**

 **Also, I'm not exactly a funny person, but I just wrote this very casually..**

 **Anyway. I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter~**

Every time the holiday season rolled around, the Nordics would come together to enjoy the good times together. They'd always go out to eat, attend parties, play family games and generally got drunk and danced around the living room. Although Iceland would never admit it, he actually liked playing games like Twister and Cluedo with the four countries he got to call his family.

Playing games with the other Nordics was actually a lot of fun. Except for when Finland lost to Denmark. He could deal losing to Sweden, Norway or Iceland, but every time Denmark beat him he would get angry. Iceland assumed it was his aggressive side; the one that listened to death metal and could shoot a mouse from hundreds of meters away. That's why the other Nordics didn't mess with Finland, except for Denmark, of course. He seemed to enjoy having the small Finn chase him all though the house, outsmart him eventually and beat his ass. After that it was up to Norway to bring drag him to the couch, a chair or - preferably - his bed. Sometimes, when Lukas was in a good mood, he'd even bring the Dane to his own room because his bed was softer and his room was always clean and a nice warm temperature. It didn't happen very often, but it always made Emil happy to see that his brother did care about Mathias, even though he didn't show it. Emil had shipped them ever since he was old enough to see the affection and love that was behind all the slaps to the Dane's face or the hot coffee Mathias would make for Lukas. The Icelander had even caught the Dane setting an alarm, just so he could get up early just to bring Lukas his beloved morning coffee.

And just like other days, Emil had caught Mathias sneaking downstairs again in the early hours of the morning. Lukas liked to get up early, even though he was not a morning person as well. He'd always argue with 'what's the point of living if you're just sleeping all the time'. Emil guessed his lack of sleep might have played a part in his mood turning sour, even though he already was a little like that before he started to change his sleeping schedule. When Iceland was still a small nation, Lukas would smile much more. As Emil got older and the Viking Days became lost in history, that kind smile started to fade. That brought them to the point they were at in the modern day.  
Mathias visibly missed that affectionate side of Lukas that he used to have. The Dane tried to hide it, but, truth be told, he wasn't good at it. From time to time, the youngest Nordic actually felt bad for the spikey-haired guy, but he'd never show him. Even as brothers, they would always hold secrets from the others.

Today, Emil had woken up because his pet puffin, Mr. Puffin, was constantly poking his cheek. The animal was basically screaming for food now and, not wanting to wake the others, Emil had to get out of bed to give the bird what he wanted. He threw his blanket off of him and sweeped his legs over the edge of the bed, reaching down to find his woolen socks. The Icelander liked to wear the fluffy and warm socks around the house, because the floor could be uncomfortably cold in the winter. Besides that, he also liked to wear them because Mathias had made them for him, but he'd never admit to the Dane that that's why he liked them even more than he already did.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm up,'' he told his pet puffin with a sore throat as he pushed himself up from his poofy bed. The bird fluttered up and landed on Emil's shoulder, who was walking towards the door. The wooden floor creaked under his weight. Since he had no carpet in his room, like the Finnish Nordic did, it was especially easy to hear.  
When the door creaking open, Mr. Puffin leaped off his owner's shoulder and flew right down to the kitchen while Emil was still walking towards the stairs.

The Nordic mansion had this particular lay-out that made it easy for anyone in the hallway and a big part of the living room and kitchen to look up the stairs. A corridor on the first floor was only visible for a small part, as it was long and the most doors were covered by a wall.

Emil peered down into the kitchen, where he could just spot a part of the kitchen island and a few bar stools from the top of the stairs. Mr. Puffin was already sitting on the kitchen island, something he wasn't allowed to do because Tino thought it was unhealthy. He'd totally spaced out one day since his and Berwald's relation actually started to get more serious, though it had been as serious as Norway when he hadn't had his morning coffee yet for centuries. But now they had actually adopted a child together. Well, not exactly a child, because he was just like them. A micronation named Sealand had been their final pick. The tiny nation had been thrown out by Arthur, better known as the United Kingdom among others, and was looking for a home. Tino noticed him in a meeting one day and insisted they'd take him home. His Swedish partner agreed in an instant with a nod. Mathias was ecstatic to have someone who was just as immature as he was around. He didn't exactly say that, but all the other Nordics knew that was just the way it was. Lukas had agreed under the terms that the 'child' wouldn't touch all his magic-related stuff and generally just kept out of his room. The Norwegian sorcerer would hate to see Hanatamago turn into a horse.

And so he fed Mr. Puffin and grabbed a bowl of Skyr, some sort of thick and protein-packed yoghurt-like substance, for himself and went outside to watch the sun rise. Emil would shiver as he stood every once in a while, but he liked waking up properly when standing in the fresh air, especially now, when winter came peeking around the corner.

The snowy landscape was nothing less than magnificent to look at in the early morning's sun.

Behind him, a sound resembling something made of porcelain being put down came rushing towards him to disturb the silence. Emil turned around to peek inside, seeing the Danish man standing in the kitchen with a mug that had the Norwegian flag printed on it in his hands.

Just as every other day, the big oaf had gotten out of bed early to prepare coffee for Lukas. ''That guy is totally obsessed,'' Emil whispered to himself in an annoyed voice. Mathias had become a little bit of a stalker over time, but Emil was kind of endeared by his unconditional love and devotion as well. No matter how many times big brother Nor punched him, kicked him, changed him into a cow or Berwald, said something kind of hurtful or mean to him, Mathias would always seem to fall in love with him even more.

The Icelandic teen turned his attention back to the landscape in front of him, until he heard the sound of talking coming from inside after a couple of minutes.

''Thanks,'' the familiar voice of his brother filled Emil's ears. He peeked inside to see his older brother and his Danish kind-of-lover-although-everyone-knew-he-was-his-lover standing in the kitchen. It struck him that his brother was only wearing a relatively large shirt, presumably on of Mathias old shirts that he didn't wear anymore. The cause of that was that Lukas always stole those shirts. Iceland just guessed it was because the shirts smelled like Mathias and Lukas just couldn't resist the feeling of curling up in a warm shirt that smelled like Mathias.

The Dane grinned like an idiot. ''Anything for you, Norge.'' The Icelander rolled his eyes at that. ''I've put in a little bit more milk than last time, to make it a little more creamy,'' the tall Nordic explained and proceeded to stare at Lukas like they were Lady Gaga and Fan #1 as the Norwegian took a sip of the hot beverage.

Lukas' eyes drifted off to the ceiling as he concentrated on the flavour. '''S good,'' he mumbled and took another sip while Mathias almost got his head stuck in the ceiling when he made a small jump out of happiness. A small jump for the Dane - in this case - meant a giant jump that would be as good as impossible for a normal human being.  
''Try not to break the ceiling, will you?'' the smaller Nordic added in an annoyed voice, trying to hide his smile when he thought of just how funny that would look.

Mathias nodded and took on a pose that reminded Emil of a soldier. He soon lost his composure, though, as he grabbed Lukas from behind to hug him tightly, almost spilling the coffee and creating some nasty burns with them.

Lukas exclaimed something along the lines of 'my God!' in Norwegian as he was picked up and held tightly. He just managed to put the cup down on the kitchen counter as Mathias spun him around through the air in a reckless way. When he was finally released from the iron grip, he instantly pushed Mathias back against the fridge and glared at him like he was Batman himself. ''Do you even know how dangerous that is?!'' he practically screamed. ''You could have hurt both of us!'' A sigh left his mouth. ''And of course I'd be the one to clean up your mess…''

The taller man of the two looked at the other with the most adorable puppy-like eyes.  
''I'm sorry, Nor… I just really like being around you…'' he explained, now looking like a child whose lollipop had been taken away from him. ''I just want to show you how much I care about you…''

Lukas sighed and grabbed the collar of the Dane's shirt. ''You're a fucking idiot, you know that?'' he asked, shaking his head in annoyance. The other opened his mouth to say something, but was instantly silenced by Lukas, who pressed his lips against the other in a somewhat harsh manner. The peeping Icelander outside swallowed. He'd never seen his brother and the other Nordic interact with each other in such a… Surprisingly touchy-feely way… Not that he disliked the fact that his brother and the one who raised him had finally gotten together in the way the youngest Nordic always saw them. The two of them were like his parents to him and seeing this scene unfold right before his eyes only made that feeling much stronger. He'd always see the other Nordics as his brothers, but whenever he spotted these special moments between Mathias and Lukas, they felt like his parents as well.

Feeling slightly awkward, Emil decided to come out of his hiding spot and move to the cosy couch instead of the freezing cold outside.  
He opened the door the lead to the porch and quickly slid through the small opening he'd made. When walking right past the two lovebirds, he grinned and added an ''I knew it'' to the mix of flustered faces, lips and tongues.

His older brother almost went head-first into the ceiling because of his jumpscare-brother, letting out a feminine scream as he jumped backwards, making him bump into the taller Nordic.  
Mathias started to laugh like a maniac, earning a glare from Lukas. Berwald and Tino soon rushed downstairs to see if anyone had gotten hurt.

And so the day started off for the Nordics.

 **Yay! You've reached the end of the first chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it :)**

 **Please leave a review to tell me what you think about it so far. I'd also love a pm to tell me what I could do to improve the story and if you've got any requests for upcoming chapters.**

 **Hopefully, we'll see each other again in the next chapter.**

 **Have a lovely day~!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Afternoon

**Hello again~**

 **The second chapter has just been finished... I wrote this so quickly, I didn't even know I could do that in such a short amount of time. Maybe it's the song... I've been obsessed with the song Ég á Líf for the last 2 days and I've been listening to it for about a full hour right now, while writing this.**

 **But even though it all went so quickly, I do think it turned out pretty good. Isn't that just a miracle?**

 **Enough of my scheiße. Let's start the chapter.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it~**

The morning slowly progressed as Tino left to go get groceries with Emil and Peter. Normally, Berwald would go with him, but he was busy trying to build their new IKEA closet with a little bit of Mathias' and Lukas' help. The three Scandinavian countries would often do these kinds of thing together, since Berwald was an expert on the area of building things - especially from IKEA - , Lukas had the logic to immediately see what piece would have to go where without having to read the manual first and Mathias could expertly handle the machines.

The three other nations left about 11 a.m, so that they would be back around noon. Although Emil didn't really enjoy going down to the city to do these kinds of things, he did enjoy spending time with Tino and Peter. The Finnish Nordic, Tino, always felt like some kind of mother to him. Somehow, Tino knew whenever something was bothering Emil and he'd always make time to talk about it. Emil trusted him. Tino was the perfect combination of sweet and loving, while also being unbelievably strong and even dangerous. Sometimes he was glad Tino seemed to like him so much, because he knew the Finn could snap Mathias in two. Luckily, the Dane would always handle it well and get up on his feet again in no-time. Emil believed he'd gotten used to it by now, after constantly taking hits that came from whatever limb was convenient for Lukas to use at that particular moment.

When the three of them had buckled up and the car had been started by Tino, he turned around to look at Emil, who was sitting in the back to play a game with Peter.  
"Emil, I figured I'd just treat you and Peter today, so I'd like to just take you to some place I think you'd like, if you don't mind,'' Tino told the two of them, while looking at Emil with a huge smile on his face the whole time.

Emil nodded. ''Sure. I wouldn't mind,'' he told the other and then turned his attention to Peter in order to ask him something.  
''What game do you want to play?'' he asked, smiling at Peter lovingly. Emil actually really liked his new family member. Peter was very sweet, had outstanding manners and would never complain about anything. Sometimes he felt like this little micronation was the only one that could listen to whatever problems the Icelander had without having his opinion ready after one sentence. Tino was just like that. The only difference is that Tino wasn't as great at hiding the opinions that he had but didn't tell Emil. His eyes and general facial expression said a lot about him, who he was and what he was thinking about.

Peter thought about the question the Nordic had asked him for a little bit before responding with a big smile on his milky white face.  
''Can we play that game where we have to each say one sentence at a time and make a different sentence with words in the sentence the other has said?'' he asked, his big blue eyes almost hypnotizing the other. Emil nodded.

''You start,'' the Icelander said.

The micronation thought about it for a couple of seconds. ''Today I saw a duck,'' he began.

Emil raised an eyebrow. ''Creative sentence…'' He thought about it for a moment before responding. ''He was flying after another duck.''

''Another duck showed up to join.''

''That was when I showed you the bearded lady.''

''What?'' Peter grinned. ''The bearded lady was part of a 1950's circus.''

Emil nodded. ''In the 1950's, people were not very nice to people who were different from the average human being.''

''The average human was good at…. Making candles?''

''Did you know Lukas, a.k.a Norway, loved making candles?''

''Lukas also loved butter,'' Peter said with a devious smirk, making Emil smile in amusement.

''Lukas also loves Mathias,'' he answered with an even more devious smirk.

''Mathias is very happy about that.''

''All the Nordics are very happy about that.''

''Yes, we sure are!'' Tino jumped in. ''Did you know Lukas and Mathias were in a relationship before?''

Peter and Emil answered at the same moment. ''No..? Please, tell us more.''

The Finnish man grinned. ''Well… That might be something nice to tell you tonight. Berwald doesn't even know about how serious their relationship was back then. Lukas is awfully honest when he gets drunk,'' he chuckled. ''And I mean really drunk.''

The Icelander sighed. ''So I've been living with them without even knowing they were in a relationship? Seriously?'' His smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. ''The liars… I swear, they will never hear the end of that,'' he promised the others.

~0o0~

''Could you hand me the screwdriver, please?'' Mathias asked Lukas, who then got onto his knees to find the screwdriver that had been buried underneath all of the wooden parts and papers. The Norwegian man found it after a little bit of searching and handed it over to the Dane, who touched Lukas' hand just long enough to make his cheeks turn a bright crimson color. Even Berwald, who wasn't even wearing his glasses at that moment, could notice something was off, even though he didn't even know about the situation between the two lovebirds.  
''Thanks,'' Mathias said, smirking at his lover before turning around to drive a screw into the wood.

Something is different, Berwald thought, watching Mathias' closely. He would've screwed it in himself, but he preferred to let his Danish friend do the work involving small parts, because he couldn't see much without his glasses.

The work continued and with Lukas' instructions, Berwald's hard work and Mathias steady hands, the new piece was finished within an hour. It was big, had a beautiful dark color of wood and a smooth surface, while also feeling very natural.

When Lukas and Mathias left the Swede behind in his and Tino's room to just make sure all the screws were put in just right, Mathias instantly pulled the other to the stairs. ''Come on, I want to show you something,'' he said in a soft voice, a beautiful white smile on his playful face.

Lukas didn't say anything and let himself get pulled down the stairs and to the door leading to the garden. Mathias hand, that was still covered with sawdust, had been slid in his own much more delicate and slim hand.

They walked outside into the freezing cold, their boots making crunching noises in the snow and their hair being ruffled up by the wind. In a smooth sweep, Mathias had taken the much smaller male into his arms and carried him through the garden, turning a corner at an evergreen hedge and revealing a whole new structure. It was a couch, but a swing at the same time, covered in Christmas lights and covered in purple heathers, a flower Lukas loved.  
The Dane gently lay his beloved down on the couch and sat down himself as well.

''Do you like it?'' he asked, scanning the other's face for any sign of emotion.

Lukas nodded slowly. ''It's beautiful,'' he mumbled, his eyes scanning the construction they sat on. ''I love it.''

Mathias smile widened. ''You do?'' he asked quietly, as if to confirm what Lukas had just said. Lukas just nodded.  
''That's great… I figured you'd love the flowers as well, so I went and got them for you,'' he explained, using his hands to illustrate how he took the road in search for the flowers. They weren't easy to find in the winter, especially when temperatures dropped as low as these.

''How did you know you love them so much?'' Lukas asked, finally turning his attention to the Dane.

Mathias chuckled. ''Well, remember when we were in your room, watching that horror movie last month?'' he began. Lukas nodded. ''Well, when you were downstairs to get a bag of chips, I accidentally knocked over a bunch of paintings and spotted this one of a field of purple heathers that was signed by you. I thought that something that beautiful had to have cost a lot of time, and the way you had painted them was so affectionate. I figured you must really like them.'' He shrugged at the last sentence and let his eyes travel down to his fidgeting hands, still rough because of all the sawdust.

A nod was sent in Mathias direction as answer. It stayed silent afterwards, as the two men were trying to think of something proper to say.  
Lukas was the first to succeed.

''Thank you,'' the soft voice said, while the person it belonged to was wearing the most beautiful and the sweetest smile Mathias had ever seen in his long life as a country. The smaller male leaned in, something that went unnoticed by Mathias, who was staring off into the distance in an awkward silence with a huge blush on his face. ''Really,'' Lukas assured him while he gently used his pointer finger to make the other look at him. ''Thank you.''

Their lips finally found each other.

 **Yet another chapter finished!**

 **As always, I'd love to hear your opinion, so please leave me a review or pm to tell me how you think this is going so far.**

 **Thank you for reading and hopefully, we'll see each other in the next one! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Evening

Emil looked around with eyes bigger than basketballs. ''Where did you find all this?'' he asked, almost drooling from all the licorice Tino had led him to.

The Finnish man chuckled. ''Yeah, I stumbled across this place when I was trying to take a shortcut to the car once. It a strange spot for this kind of shop, but I thought you might like it so tadaa!'' he explained with a big smile on his face.

Surrounding the three nations, were walls with licorice. Literally every wall had some kind of licorice-product on it. Tino instantly found his Salmiakki, a popular candy from Finland, while Emil and Peter were looking around in wonder. Emil was even drooling a little bit by now.

Tino grabbed two packages of Salmiakki and then turned around to face the other two. ''Just grab whatever you like, Emil. It's on me this time.'' He tilted his head slightly and showed the Icelander a smile that reminded him of a kitten from a random cartoon.

After hearing he could just choose whatever he would like, without his brother criticizing him and telling him to put it back, Emil shot forward to choose something delicious from the many choices.

~0o0~

The three non-Scandinavians returned a few hours later than expected. When Tino parked the car in the garage all Nordics shared with one another, Lukas was already spotted behind a window, waiting for his brother, Tino and Peter to arrive. Peter almost leapt out of the car and ran back outside into the snow to make a snowangel. The Finn and Icelander watched him, chuckling quietly. Emil joined him after a few seconds of looking at Peter, who was busy making more snowangels by then. The youngest Nordic almost belly-flopped into the snow, right next to Peter and made a snowangel for himself as well. Once his somewhat childish side started to get to the surface, there would be no stopping Emil. He would usually keep his calm and somewhat wise-for-a-teenager composure, when his answers and statements would always be based on logic, just like those that came from his older brother. When he felt himself slowly letting go of that behavior, his personality changed drastically. Berwald had once stated that his mood-swings could be caused by his volcanoes, which often caused him to get very aggressive and dangerous whenever one of them erupted. Another cause could be that Emil would be affected by the hormones that were still raging through his teenage body. Every Nordic behaved a little different when they were in their teens. Mathias would often experience episodes of sadness, Lukas could burst out in loud laughter from time to time, Berwald's voice would constantly crack and Tino would often get aggressive in a matter of seconds. For decades, a rumor about him killing random people in these fits of anger would not leave him alone. The rumors had gotten lost in time by now, as people passed away and stories turned into legends.

All of a sudden, a Norwegian with flailing arms came running outside, followed by a hyperactive Mathias.

''C'mon, Norge!'' he shouted, laughing, ''You can't hide from me!''  
The Dane quickly got into close range of Lukas and leapt forward to tackle his lover to the ground.

Said loved groaned because of the heavy weight that was launched on top of him and gathered a ball of snow in his slender hands to slap Mathias in the face. As expected, Mathias rolled to the side, laughing like a maniac, and started to wipe the melting snow out of his face and hair.

Grinning, he looked up at Lukas, who had jumped to his feet again and was now walking away from him.  
''You're going to regret that,'' he whispered, smirking like a psychopath.

Tino started laughing as well, walking up to his Norwegian friend to put a hand on his shoulder. ''You'd better start running right now. He's fast, remember?'' A smirk spread across his face as Lukas nodded and shot away like a deer running from a wolf. A nice try, but almost impossible to end well for the deer, or Lukas, in this case.  
Tino himself let out a high-pitched scream when he was grabbed from behind. Reaching behind him, he felt Berwalds glasses touching his fingertips.  
''Holy- Berwald! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!'' he screamed, trying to sound angry but failing miserably when he couldn't hide a smile anymore.

The Swede hummed, amused by the Finn's feminine ways. ''Maybe.. As long as I get to be the one who makes it beat again,'' he whispered, burying his nose in the others satin-like locks.

''Look who's in a flirty mood today,'' the much smaller Nordic added, leaning back against his husband, who had his hands wrapped around Tino's waist.  
Berwald just shrugged and didn't say a single word after that.

A shout came from somewhere behind the couple. ''Oh my God, Lukas! I'm not a wall!'' Emil screamed as Lukas tried to avoid Mathias by hiding behind his little brother.

Mathias chuckled at that.  
''He's right, you know? So why don't you just step away from him and face defeat?'' the Dane proposed, his voice dangerously sweet.

''Never!'' the Norwegian man shouted dramatically as he grabbed his brother's shoulders a little tighter.

Mathias just smirked at that. ''Never saw you as the pussy of the whole gang. Honestly, I thought that might have been little Emil of Tino. But you? That's new.''

''Hey!'' Emil and Tino shouted at the same time.

Lukas send Mathias an angry look. ''Do you want me to turn you into something even uglier than yourself?'' he asked. That made Mathias surrender, at last.

''Okay, okay. I'm sorry!''

~0o0~

After dinner, everyone had found a spot for themselves. Berwald and Tino had curled up on the couch together, watching some kind of Swedish show, Lukas had picked up his favorite book, Emil was listening to music while staring out of the window and Mathias and Peter were playing a game together.

''Damnit! You won again!'' Mathias exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table. Peter chuckled.

Tino turned his head to wink at his adopted son. ''Just like we taught you'' he grinned and gave Peter the thumbs up.

''What do you mean you taught him?! That's cheating!'' Mathias almost screamed. He didn't take losing a game too well.

Now Lukas looked up from his book. ''Not exactly,'' he chuckled.

''It is!'' Mathias exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

Now Emil got involved as well. He paused his music and took off his headphones. ''Can you keep it down? I can still hear everything you're saying even without my volume at its loudest.''

Mathias sighed. ''It's just not fair that Tino taught his all his stupid little tricks to win from me, don't you think?'' he asked the Icelander.

The teenager shrugged. ''That's what Lukas did as well,'' he mumbled and took a quick glance at his brother.

''Wha- You too?!'' Mathias shouted, getting desperate because he was losing the discussion.

''You're an even worse loser than Tino, if you ask me. It's funny,'' he explained, his voice never showing any sign of emotion.

''I don't think that's true,'' Mathias said in his normal voice, smirking at the Finnish man on the couch, who glared at the Dane in response.

 **Next chapter will be a flashback about everyone's favorite Finn losing a game and going insane and from there this stories chapters will be stories about funny/sad/romantic things that have happened in the Nordic household.**

 **Got any requests? Feel free to send me your ideas! :)**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and hopefully we'll see each other in the next chapter~!**

 **Byebye :3**


	4. Chapter 4 - It's All Fun and Games

**The italic text in this chapter is set in the present. The normal text is a memory. Confusing, I know, but it's better to do it this way for the sake of the story. If any changes occur, I'll put above chapters just like this.**

 **Please enjoy~**

The weather outside was gloomy, the wind raging and making the twigs of the big tree smack against the windows, the few people who were still outside were getting soaked because of the rain that poured down from the dark grey skies.  
Berwald was upstairs in his study, trying to design a new product for IKEA. He'd been up there for quite some time, but that usually meant the product would turn out beautiful and often quite complex - even for an IKEA product - .  
Lukas was assumed to be trying out some spells he'd found in a new book that was estimated to be writing around the 11th century. Even thought the cold Nordic continued to claim he had never even tried using black or dark magic, all other Nordics knew he was straight up lying, since they could all recall the time Lukas had used one of those painful spells on his Danish lovers when they were still fighting each other in the Viking Days.  
Meanwhile, Emil, Mathias and Tino were still downstairs. Emil was playing on his phone and listening to music, looking up at the two other nations on occasion to see how their game was progressing, but mainly typing messages and sending them to - as Tino and Mathias expected - his friend Leon, also called Hong Kong by other countries who didn't know him personally.

The remaining two were completely consumed by the game they were playing. Emil was also playing along, but had stopped trying to even pay attention a long time ago. They were playing Clue, and were nearing the end of the game after about 10 minutes. Tino and Mathias each sat on one side of the table, facing each other. Emil sat in between them at the head of the table.  
Mathias desperately moved his character, Mr. Green, towards the kitchen. He just had to find out a few more things to win the game. He knew Miss Scarlett was the killer, had two more rooms he needed to investigate, including the kitchen, and was pretty sure Emil had the card saying 'candlestick', which meant the murder weapon would have to be a lead pipe.  
Meanwhile, at the opposite end of the table, Tino already had a giant smirk on his face. But it's not possible to be done already! He doesn't have that many clues yet! Mathias thought.  
Even though it actually wasn't possible for Tino to have assembled all the clues to win the game yet, he still gave it a shot and won.

Annoyed, Mathias lay his cards down on the wooden table, one that had not been bought in the IKEA, for a change.

''Okay, one more game! I swear I'll beat you this time!'' the Dane exclaimed, still full of energy after losing 17 games to Tino and 8 to Emil already.

Tino sighed. ''Fine. One more. But this time I want to bet,'' he said, smirking almost devilishly. ''But only with you, not Emil. This is between us.''

The Icelandic teen looked up. ''Do I still have to play along?'' he asked, switching his look from person to person about every single second.

''Yes,'' the two older countries answered simultaneously.

''Fine,'' the other sighed and brought his phone up to his face to continue the conversation he had.

''So what are we betting on?'' Mathias asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed in the room like a giant pink elephant with yellow striped and blue polka dots in the shape of a thick fog.

The Finnish man smirked. ''All of our alcohol. If I win, I get every last drop of your alcohol, if you win, you'll get all of my alcohol.''

Just thinking about all those delicious pints of beer or glasses of whiskey made both of the older men's mouths water.

Mathias got up from his chair and walked towards the door. ''Fine, but… Give me a second, I'll be right back.'' He left the room instantly, not giving Tino any chance to protest.

~0o0~

After knocking on the door a few times, the Norwegian man finally answered, shouting a ''What?!'' at the person behind the door.

''Nor, can I come in for a sec?'' Mathias asked, his voice resembling that of a 5-year-old who'd eaten all the cookies and had now been found out by his mother.

A sigh came from inside the room. ''Fine, but make it quick. I'm busy,'' Lukas said, glaring at Mathias when he opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him instantly.

The Dane coughed and cleared his throat before speaking. ''Remember that one time you put a spell on me that would make me succeed in a task that I really wanted to succeed in?'' he asked. The sorcerer, who was sitting on the floor with a giant book and candles surrounding him, nodded.  
''Could you… Do that again?''

''Why would I?'' the smaller of the two asked dryly, his face showing no sign of emotion.

The other scratched the back of his head. ''Well… Tino wants to bet on all of our alcohol and I really don't want to lose this time!'' he explained.

''Why would I care?''

''I-…. I mean, we could share…?''

Lukas looked up at the Dane with an annoyed look. ''You and sharing? That's new…''

Mathias smirked. ''Yeah, like that one time that I did share all my alcohol with you and you got all drunk and horny and we-''

Lukas instantly shut the other up by putting a ball of socks he'd just washed in the his. ''Okay, fine, I'll do it! Just shut up about that!''

Mathias smirked. Got him, he said, mentally high-fiveing himself.

''But remember; this is a difficult spell and the risks are high. It also takes lots of energy and made Vlad fall ill for a month after trying it,'' the annoyed Nordic explained. Mathias nodded and said something along the lines of 'you'll be fine, Norge. You're the best out there.'

The sorcerer got up, closed his eyes and started mumbling something in Old Norse. Mathias couldn't completely understand what he was saying. A small ball of blue light started to form in the Norwegian's hand and was transferred to Mathias, who started to feel really light-headed.

''Norge, is this normal?'' he asked, feeling like he was about to faint. Norge just got an angry look an his face because Mathias was pulling him out of his concentration.

And just as quick as it had started, it all ended. Mathias grabbed the door frame to hold himself up and Lukas slowly sank to the floor.

''Norge, you okay? Norge?'' Mathias asked, concerned about his friend. ''Norge, answer me.''

The Norwegian groaned and waved his hand as if to shoo the other nation away. ''I'll be fine, just let me recover for a moment,'' he demanded, his voice sounding weak as he was panting at a fast pace.

Mathias nodded. ''Should I… Go downstairs and just leave you here for a moment?'' he asked, seriously concerned about his friend and long-time crush now. Said friend and long-time crush nodded and the Dane quickly left the room.

~0o0~

''IMPOSSIBLE!'' Tino screamed. ''MATHIAS 'FUCKFACE' KØHLER, YOU CHEATED!''  
His eyes seemed to be spewing flames as he got up and slammed his hands on the table, almost making Emil, who was still texting, fall off of his chair. Jumpscare Tino was jumpscare-y. Yes, that is now a word. Deal with it.

Mathias just smirked at the Finn while Emil left the room, swearing like a sailor because Jumpscare Tino was an asshole, to get Lukas and Berwald, in case they needed to break a fight.

''I'm just really lucky,'' Mathias grinned, running a hand through his blonde locks.

''NO NO NO NO! YOU CHEATED!'' Tino continued to scream, pushing his chair back in case he would have to chase the Dane up the stairs soon.

Mathias shrugged. ''We had a deal, didn't we?'' he asked with a devious smirk on his features. Annoying Tino had become some kind of hobby to him, since you could always expect the best reactions from Tino. The Finn just couldn't handle 'injustice' and since he was the mother-figure out of all the Nordics, he had enough experience in playing games. That's why he won that often. It's like a typical mother-thing to be good at board and card games.  
After the comment Mathias made, Tino looked ready to strangle him right then and there, but that plan was cancelled when the remaining three Nordics stepped into the room. Berwald looking as emotionless as ever, Emil annoyed and Lukas still a little too dazed to say anything. That's why he was being supported by his younger brother, as well.

''Aha! So that's the source of the problems! You let him cast another spell on you, didn't you?'' Tino shouted, feeling very cunning for finding out what had caused the sudden turn of events.

Mathias gasped. ''You think I'd sink that low? Now I'm just offended.''  
When he said that, the Dane copied a move Tino often made with his hands that made him look stereotypically gay.

Tino just lost it then. He literally flipped the table, throwing it through the house where it landed and almost broke upon impact with the wall. Letting out a loud battle cry, he tackled Mathias to the floor and started to punch, kick and scratch him wherever he could get his hands on. Mathias shouted in pain and tried to slither out from under the small Finn, eventually succeeding and running towards the stairs, shoving Berwald away from the door that lead to his destination and making the Swede land on the floor as he let out a soft grunt.

''COME HERE, KUSIPÄÄ! [a Finnish swear word - cunt/prick/fucker/bastard/twat etc.]'' Tino shouted as he followed Mathias like some kind of cheetah that was going in for the kill. In this case, that might be exactly what he was planning to do with the Dane once he'd caught him. The problem with Tino was that he appeared sweet, but he was an expert at murdering. To make matters even worse, he was the best sporter out of all the countries, since he'd won the most medal in all tournaments ever.

Then it all fell silent for a moment. Mathias was probably hiding somewhere and Tino tried not to make a sound so he could hear it when Mathias moved.

''Wait for it…'' Lukas mumbled. ''In three…'' Silence. ''Two…'' The creaking of a door. ''One…'' A feminine scream from Mathias and another battle cry from Tino filled the house. ''Found him…''

Sounds of furniture moving, doors slamming and glass breaking filled up the gaps in between Mathias screams and Tino's shouts. The Dane would be feeling that pain for weeks.

~0o0~

Needless to say, Tino had roughed him up nicely. He'd dislocated his shoulder, broken three ribs, thrown him right through a door, almost cracked his skull on the sink, scratched open his skin on multiple locations and shoved his face into the mirror. The mirror broke on impact and sent shards of glass into Mathias' skin. Most of it got into his face, but some of it also planted itself in his shoulders.

It took Berwald and Lukas hours to pull all the shards out of his skin with tweezers and stitch him up again. Lukas also tried to heal him, but that didn't really work about because his power was still completely drained.

For the next few days, Lukas and Emil - on occasion - took care of the beat up nation. They refreshed his bandages every day and brought him his favorite soup, which could only be made properly by Lukas.

''Hello? Earth to Denmark? Hey!''  
A finger snapped in front of his face, literally slapping the wounded man out of his thoughts.

''Yeah?'' Mathias asked, slightly dazed from basically blacking out for a moment.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Lukas.  
Was.  
Smiling.

''Open up,'' the Norwegian who had once been called Lukas but had now become a complete stranger to Mathias said. Mathias nodded and opened his mouth, only to get a spoon shoved inside of it. The warm, salty liquid poured inside.

It was so hot, it made the tall man want to spit it out. ''Ouch, Norge! That's hot!'' he said, pouting slightly because his throat was burning now.

''Sorry,'' the other apologized. ''You've been sleeping for a whole day.. I thought you should eat a little… But when I woke you up, you went into some kind of hypnotized state,'' he explained.

Mathias frowned in concern. ''A whole day?''

Lukas nodded. ''Yeah… I guess it's because you stayed up for like 50 hours before because of the pain… So I put painkillers and sleeping pills in your soup yesterday and that brought us here…''

''Oh…''

It was silent for a few seconds. Lukas was basically spying on Mathias, looking him over from head to toe to see if anything was wrong, while Mathias was just staring at his bandaged hands.

''It hurts…'' he pouted, looking up at his crush again. This time, he wasn't even over exaggerating. His head hurt from Tino trying to crack it like a peanut and every time he moved, his ribcage would make him feel like he was being stabbed in the chest.

Lukas looked sad as well now. ''I know,'' he whispered. ''But you'll be fine. I'm not leaving your side.''

 _''THAT'S NOT HOW IT WENT AT ALL!'' Lukas shouted, only to be silenced by a smirking Emil, who saw the perfect chance to embarrass his older brother._

 _''Shhhhh, big brother. Danmark is talking now,'' he whispered, smirking at his older brother, who was basically pulled in the Dane's lap by the Dane himself._

 _''Continue please,'' Tino grinned, actually enjoying the story, even though it made him seem like a mean guy. He didn't mind being feared a little bit by others. It destroyed his image of stay-at-home mom and made him seem strong and independent._

''Norge,'' Mathias stared.

''Yeah?''

''Remember that time you-… Ow… You would smack me… And then suddenly you would turn all affectionate on my sorry ass?'' he asked, smiling weakly.

Lukas also smiled a little as he scooted a little closer. ''I remember slapping you… But ehm… What do you mean with 'affectionate', if I may ask?''

Mathias groaned. Lukas wasn't sure if he was just in pain or if it was because his best friend who he just so happened to be in love with was teasing him.  
''C'mon, Norge, don't do this to me…''

Norge grinned and leaned in to whisper into the taller man's ear. ''You mean something like….''

He never finished his sentence. Instead, he gently kissed the other, who responded almost immediately.

The kiss was messy, almost clumsy. But Lukas couldn't blame Mathias for biting his lip and drawing blood at one point. He was in pain.

And the best medicine was love.

 **Thanks for reading and for any of you who won't be able to see the next chapter in 2015 anymore.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Innocent Pranks pt 1

**_Italic: Present_**

 **Normal: Past**

 **Please enjoy~**

 _Tino chuckled. ''Wauw, Lukas, if I'd known you'd treat Mathias like that when he's wounded, I should fight with him more often,'' he joked. Wiggling his eyebrows to suggest what naughty things he could get the two of them to do, he got up from the couch to fix the lights in the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room._

 _Immediately after Tino had made that comment, Lukas opened his mouth to protest, but failed to think of anything witty he could say to put Tino in his place. At a loss for words, he just sighed and tried to hide his blush. Damn, why did he have to imagine what Mathias would look like, shirtless, leaning over him, holding his hands above his head, covered in scratches from fighting the Finnish man._

 _Trying to get his brother out of his trance, Emil waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction came from his actions. ''Yeah, I think we lost him,'' he concluded, shrugged and got up to give Mr. Puffin his food, which consisted of mainly fish and small shellfish._

 _''Maybe you should wake him up with true love's kiss,'' Tino suggested, winking at Mathias, who instantly started blushing at the thought. His mouth was opened just slightly, while his eyes roamed all over the place to look for support. Sadly, Gilbert and Alfred were not around to think of witty remarks to get back at Tino._

 _With a big innocent smile on his face, Peter added a comment to the mix. ''That's like Sleeping Beauty!'' he exclaimed, laughing._

 _Tino got his head out from under the Christmas tree and the lights flickered on. ''You know, I'd like to see him in a dress and wig like that. You guys always tell me I'm the woman, but still Dany here can't beat me,'' he said, trying to annoy 'Dany' by sticking his tongue out._

 _'Dany' scoffed. ''At least I'm not married to Sve-boo here,'' he argued, unintentionally hurting the Swedes feelings in the process._

 _The Swede set his glasses straight on the bridge of his nose and tilted his head to the side. ''What's that supposed to mean?'' he asked, feeling as if the Dane, who had been his friend for a considerable amount of time, suddenly started hating him again like he did before, when they were still fighting._

 _''That was uncalled for,'' Tino added, now looking ready to punch Mathias in the face. But because Peter was still in the room with them, he just sat down next to his beloved husband and lay his head down on the Swedes strong shoulder. ''Apologize to him,'' the Finn demanded afterwards, giving the Dane a look that just meant danger._

 _Looking in Lukas' and then Peter's direction, Mathias tried to seek for help. Apologizing wasn't something he was particularly good at and especially when he had to apologize to Berwald, who had been his enemy for a long amount of time. Apologizing to Tino was easy, not because he was so forgiving, but because Copenhagen was in danger of becoming Helsinki 2.0 when he didn't._  
 _From the kitchen, a shout saying 'just do it!' came. The silver-haired Nordic popped his head around the corner, shaking it to signal his disapproval._

 _''Fine,'' Mathias sighed, ''I'm sorry. That was mean…''_

 _Berwald nodded, trying to smile a little. ''Apology accepted.''_  
 _Tino added the thumbs up to tell Mathias he'd done well. Sometimes Mathias' personality seemed to be switched with Peter. The micronation was brave, had great manners and always gave it his best shot not to hurt anyone with his actions. Mathias, on the other hand, could be childish and often threw tantrums for no reason. You'd expect Peter, a child, to behave like the Dane did, since it fit his age, but in reality it all played out the exact way you wouldn't expect it to._

 _''Speaking of putting Lukas in a dress and wig… Remember the time he changed all of us into girls?'' Emil asked, walking back into the room from the kitchen and taking his previous spot on the couch with Peter in his lap._

 _The Sealander burst out in laughter. ''You've never told me that, Äiti!'' he exclaimed. He would have fallen on the floor if it wasn't for the Icelandic teen holding him in place in his lap._

 _Even Mathias was grinning like an idiot, even though that experience didn't turn out that great for him. ''Yeah that was.. Yeah, let's just tell him… Actually, I'd like to hear that story again as well,'' he confessed._

 _Emil, who had been one of the most neutral in this whole situation, took the liberty to start the story this time._  
 _''It was when Dany here, Tino, Berwald and I had started some kind of prank war. In my defense, Grímsvötn had just erupted and I have mood swings then… Anyway…''_

Lukas sighed as he washed his brother's hair, that had turned a dark grey from the volcanic eruption that just occurred back in his homeland. ''Is this silliness ever going to stop?'' he asked while trying to pluck the eggshells out of the Icelanders hair. Emil had been hit with a bucket full of eggshells that the Dane had planted in his room in case someone decided to sneak in. Emil had come up with this new plan to put coal in the Dane's toothpaste, since he knew his toothpaste was as good as empty and he'd need a new one soon. Putting coal mixed with glue that was meant for fake teeth in his toothpaste would make his teeth black as the night's sky for at least a few days.

''I don't know, Nor…'' the Icelander answered, trying to wash the egg whites off of his pale and sore torso. ''I just don't want to lose from the idiot, the mother and the guy who's sexuality is IKEA.''

Lukas nodded. ''I understand… But look at you…'' He gently touched Emil's red shoulder and his black eye. ''You're taking this too far.''  
His little brother nodded in agreement and muttered a 'yeah, you're right'.

And so the battles went on. Tino got a bucket of paint all over him multiple times, Berwald's chair at the dining table had been sabotaged so it would break when he sat down - he even cried a little bit, because it was his most precious IKEA chair. He held it in his arms, telling it would be okay and he'd glue it back together -. Mathias' battle axe had been sabotaged as well by Berwald, who was sure it had been Mathias who'd messed with his chair, so that the blade would constantly go in circles on the handle that had been painted a bright pink. Emil had taken tougher hits. As the somewhat more scrawny guy of the Nordics, he would get hurt much easier because there was no muscle mass that could protect him from the blows he received. The Icelander often questioned why his brother never seemed to have the same problem, but he appeared much less muscular than he actually was. Especially in the Viking Days, it would sometimes be hard for Berwald and Mathias to beat Lukas. But that wasn't just because of his strength, of course. He also had the same expertise as Berwald when it came to building traps and battle-related things like catapults. Because of his small frame, it was a lot easier for him to squeeze through little openings and make sudden moves. Then there was the fact that he was great with a bow and arrow, giving him the distance he needed to stay untouched by his enemy. At a close range, his small frame would help him swing the two daggers he always kept close. They were much smaller than a normal sword, but also much lighter and at least just as sharp. And if all else should fail, he'd use his magic to blast his enemy away from him. It was an easy spell to just throw someone back at least 20 feet or so.  
At the end of the week, Emil's face and body were completely covered in bruises because of some stupid trap Tino had set for Mathias.

Seeing his little brother covered in bruises already pissed Lukas off to some extend, but about a month after it had all started, the prank that made the violinist lose it took place.

It all happened when Mathias, Emil and Tino were out to eat somewhere, Berwald was left at home because he wanted to work and Lukas was on a trip for a meeting with Romania. Just before he'd gotten on the plane, Vlad texted him about an accident that made it impossible for him to do anything for a couple of weeks. Lukas insisted he'd come and try to heal him, since he was the best one at healing out of the Magic Trio. In the end, Lukas had not gotten on the plane and returned home. He'd been trying to produce fire using magic for quite some time. The elements were actually Vlad's specialty. Arthur was more of the magical creatures babysitter and hallucination professional. Lukas' specialty: healing and using his magic to make things levitate.  
Every spell book was different. Arthur used multiple ones; Celtic, Saxon and some lesser-known languages. Vlad mainly used one that was written in the Dacian language as well as other books that came from Slavic tribes. Lukas mainly used an Old Norse book. It was a lot bigger than the other spellbooks and it's content had much greater power. Luckily for Lukas, his troll also helped him to get his magic under control.

When Lukas sat down on the couch, book on the table and his old pendant made out of gold and silver that was said to be made by Odin's tears himself around his neck to give him some luck, he did not expect a load of melted chocolate and feathers to rain down on him.  
The warm, sweet mess poured all over him, making his body sticky all over. He screamed in a furious rage, jumping up to save his book, but it was too late. About a quarter of the book was completely covered in chocolate and feathers.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect, because the three Nordics who'd gone out before returned just around the time when it happened. Even Berwald came rushing down the stairs to see what the commotion was about. The four other Nordics couldn't help but laugh when they saw Lukas, covered in feathers like a chicken and drenched in chocolate.

''Wow, Norge. I didn't know you were into these kind of kinks,'' Tino grinned, trying to lighten up Lukas face. It didn't help at all.

''DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!'' he screamed, his eyes radiating a dark blue light and his hands producing small sparks of magic. ''LOOK AT IT!'' he continued, pointing at the book. ''I REALLY FUCKING HOPE THIS WILL COME OFF, BECAUSE IF NOT: YOU ARE ALL DEAD!''

The anger that surrounded Lukas was so intimidating, it even made Berwald show emotion and Tino seemed genuinely scared, taking a step back to get away from the furious former viking.

''YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! UNTIL THIS IS ALL CLEAN AND READY TO USE AGAIN, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!'' he screamed, starting to mumble random Old Norse words under his breath to see what spell he could produce. He honestly didn't care if the effects of it would be permanent or not. He closed his eyes when he started to feel power radiating off of his body and the others were lost in a blue mist.

From somewhere in the room, he could hear Emil speaking. ''Brother, what are you doing? It hurts!''

Tino's voice followed. ''This is… Enough, Nor. Stop! STOP!'' He was in pain as well. From across the room, the sorcerer could hear the small non-Germanic Nordic collapse on the floor.

A quiet whimper followed. To Lukas, nothing made sense anymore. He wanted to stop, because he didn't want to hurt his brother, but something wouldn't let him. Trying his best not to hurt his brother even more, he tried to make the spell he was chanting milder.  
A high-pitched noise that sounded like an unfamiliar voice filled the room, followed by more. Then it became silent and Lukas was finally able to open his eyes.

''What the…'' he mumbled, looking at the female figures in front of him. ''How did I…?''

~0o0~

''Hey.. Wake up…'' A soft hand touched his, or… her, cheek. ''Emil, wake up…''

Groaning quietly, the female with the usually silver locks opened her eyes. ''Nor?'' she asked, looking her big brother in the eyes. ''What.. Happened?'' she asked. ''What's wrong with my voice?'' She touched her throat and immediately grabbed her head. ''Ugh… My head hurts, too..''

Lukas roamed his eyes over his now younger sister who had once been his brother. The uniform was baggy on his.. Her tiny frame and her hair had gotten longer as well, though it was still a dark grey color.

''Emil…'' he began, receiving a quiet 'yeah' in response. ''I… You're… A girl…''

A set of violet eyes popped open. ''What?!'' she screamed, her voice cracking slightly. She looked at her hands, that had become much more slender and soft, she then moved them to her face, her hair and knees.  
''Oh my God… What…'' She took a glance to her right, to the other Nordics. ''You turned all of us into girls? Why?''

The only remaining male Nordic shrugged. ''I didn't know what I was doing… But I was hurting you… And I couldn't leave you like that… So I altered my spell and this happened…'' he explained, feeling guilty about losing his composure like that. ''What do you remember?''

Emil swallowed and thought about it for a second. ''A thick dark blue mist… My hands were turning black and started to crumble… It hurt so much… I hear Tino scream as well and I honestly thought you were going to kill us…''

''I'd never hurt you,'' Lukas whispered.

~0o0~

The Nordics woke up one by one, each shocked at the new change they had to cope with until Lukas found a spell that could turn them back.

''What do you mean you don't know how to change us back?'' Tino asked, panicking at the thought he - well, she - would have to be a girl forever.

Mathias got involved with the conversation as well. ''Nor, you've got to turn us back! The guys are gonna make fun of me now!''

''That's what you're worried about?'' Emil asked, annoyed because the Dane couldn't think of something more important.

Lukas snapped his fingers and Mathias flew back on the couch. ''Just shut up for a second! I'm sure there's something that can help us in here,'' he pointed to the book, ''But it's covered in chocolate…''

Berwald seemed to be the only person who could still come up with a rational point. ''Just make sure we'll turn back… Until that time we'll just have to fit in and make no one finds out about this.''

 **Thanks for reading! I'll try to continue this tomorrow and end the Nordic girls' suffering then, ahaha!**

 **Have a great day~!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Innocent Pranks pt 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

For the first couple of days, all the Nordics that had been turned female by a twisted spell refused to go outside. All except for Berwald, who tried to casually go outside from time to time, chopping some wood for the fireplace and walking Hanatamago. Fortunately for the Swede, they lived on top of a hill on the edge of the forest, right next to a bigger city. They'd change houses through the year, spending their most time in Norway, Sweden or Denmark. Somewhere near Reykjavik, Iceland, one of their holiday cottages was located, as well as in Finnish Lapland, near Rovaniemi. They'd often spend their summer holidays in Iceland, surrounded by the beautiful landscapes and flowers, while they would often spend a week in December in Finland, where it would snow in the upper area of the country.

For about the fourth time that day, the piercing sound of a ringing phone broke the Norwegian's concentration. The girl who used to be his little brother looked up from his phone, as if he wasn't expecting Lukas to answer it.

Letting out an annoyed sigh, the last remaining male got up from the couch and slowly made his way over to the phone.

''Hello?'' he asked, not bothering to sound polite in any way.  
A loud voice answered on the other end, shattering Lukas hope in an instant. Whenever the phone rang, Lukas would hope the caller would be Eduard, a country named Estonia, since he was one of the only nations you could have a decent conversation with. He was calm, polite and even Tino had said that he would be okay with it if the Estonian happened to see him like this by accident.

An obnoxious voice started to almost shout at Lukas. ''Hey, Norgay!'' Gilbert… ''Do you have any idea where Mathias might be? I tried to reach him but he won't answer any of my calls,'' the Prussian started to explain.

Before he could say anything else, Lukas cut him off. ''He's sick. Every one of us, except for me has caught a cold. Very contagious.''

The albino sighed. ''Guess I'm just too awesome for him when he's in a weak state.. He'd probably faint.''

Lukas rolled his eyes. That guy has too much self-esteem. Didn't know someone could be more obnoxious that anko, he thought, almost finding himself hanging up on the former nation just to stop talking to him.

''Yeah, okay, sure. I've got to go give them some medicine and painkillers, so I'm going to hang up now. Okay, bye.''  
On the other side of the line, he could hear Gilbert protest, but he hung up too quickly to actually understand what he was saying.

Running a hand through his hair and fixing his cross pin, Lukas put the phone back in its holder. When he turned around, he was met by Tino who was standing in the doorway.  
''Who was that?'' she asked out of curiosity, wearing one of Emil's shirts.

''Prussia,'' Lukas answered. Since they didn't really know each other, and Lukas generally thought that guy was just annoying as hell, he refused to call him by his first name, even though most other nations did.

Tino nodded and walked further into the room, sat down on the couch and tried to flip through the pages of the spellbook, that was still covered in chocolate.  
''Is it coming off?'' she asked, carefully trying to scratch some of the now hardened sweets off of one of the pages.

''Hardly,'' Lukas mumbled with a helpless expression on his face.

''Can't you just use that spell you always use on Mathias to get it off?'' Tino asked, her eyes filled with hope.

Lukas shrugged and looked down at his hands. His veins had started to show themselves. They resembled the color of the mist and the light he had produced when he had started to use the spell. His nails were that same color as well. ''I can do many spells.. For some of them, I don't even need to say anything to make it work… But that spell is not going to work on the book.''

Tino's let her head hang down, her locks of blond hair falling in front of her face. ''How long do you think we're going to stay like this?'' he asked quietly.

''A few weeks… About a month, maybe more… It depends… This is going to take a long time. As long as it's like this, it's weak and I can't use it in this state'' Lukas explained, earning a nod from the Finn in response.

She got up from the couch again. ''In that case… I'll see if I can find anything that I can wear for that time,'' Tino explained with a weak smile on her face. ''I'll go ask the others to come along, so you can be alone for a while.'' She took a glance at Emil, who slowly rose to her feet and followed Tino out the front door, where Mathias and Berwald were busy working on one of their projects.

~0o0~

''Everyone's staring at us,'' Emil mumbled and grabbed Mathias' arm to hide behind her.

Mathias grinned. ''They're probably just enchanted by your beauty, Ice,'' he said, trying to lighten the mood a little. ''I swear, if I'd known you'd be this cute as a girl, I would have asked Nor to change you before so I could hug you all day long.''

The Icelander frowned. ''That sounds really creepy,'' she stated and moved away from the Dane to walk next to Berwald instead.

A grin left Tino's throat. ''He's right, you know. You look beautiful as a girl.''

All the sweet comments that were being fired Emil's way made an obvious blush appear on her cheeks. ''Could you… Stop.. Please?'' she asked, trying to focus on something else to get that blush off of her face.

''Let's go in here,'' Tino whispered and pulled the girl with the ash colored hair into a random store. The two taller Nordics followed, the Dane chattering away and the Swede nodding from time to time.  
''Okay, so… Lukas gave me some money to buy ourselves some stuff with,'' the Finnish girl began ''I guess he felt guilty about all this so he decided he'd have to pay.''

Another figure bumped its way in between the two, wrapping an arm around the two of them. ''Norge is such a gentleman,'' Mathias grinned, trying to sound really posh while he tried to look similar to the stereotype of a queen. Or a mad scientist…

~0o0~

''Ice, are you done changing yet?'' Tino called out while he and the three others were all waiting for the youngest Nordic to come out of the dressing room.  
She'd been in there for a while now, trying on something the other three had picked out of the store.

A soft voice responded. ''Yeah… All done.'' And a few seconds later, a pale girl with violet eyes and dark grey hair cautiously stepped out of the comfort of her dressing room, arms folded in front of her and a cute pink blush on her sweet face.  
''I feel ridiculous,'' she whispered.

Mathias shook her head. ''No.. I think you look great! I'd totally ask you out if you were a real girl!'' she confessed.

''That's just a thing you would say,'' Tino grinned and then turned her attention back to Emil. ''But it does look really good on you!''

Emil started to blush even more now. ''Really?'' she asked, earning a nod in response from the others.

~0o0~

''We're back!'' Tino exclaimed as she opened the door and let them all into the house. A grunt from Lukas, who was in the kitchen, came as their answer.

Mathias made a sprint towards Lukas, hugging him from behind. Now that she was a girl, she was a lot smaller than before and about the same height as the Norwegian man.  
''Norge, I swear, this is the best spell you have ever cast on anyone! You really have to see Emil in what we bought for him- her! It so cute and it looks amazing and…''

And so the Dane continued to ramble on and on about how changing them all into girls had done many good things for them, even though they all wanted to be back in their own bodies as soon as possible.

''That's nice,'' Lukas mumbled, turning around to look the Danish girl with ridiculously messy and long hair in the eyes. ''Anything else I should know about?'' Lukas proceeded to ask, taking a sip of his coffee.

Tino chuckled. ''Well, your girlfriend here got hit on by at least five guys when we were down in the city,'' he said with a devious smirk on his face. Back then Tino knew Lukas was totally into Mathias, girl or guy.

The man almost spit out his coffee. ''He's.. She is not my girlfriend!'' he protested, a faint blush spreading across his face. ''Anyway, I'd like to get on with my work now, if you don't mind.''

Berwald instantly left and went outside after that, Emil got her phone and went upstairs with Mr. Puffin, while Mathias and Tino stayed downstairs.

''Well, if you don't mind… I'm going to start on making dinner,'' Tino announced and dove into the fridge. Mathias just stood there, staring at Lukas.

After a while of silence and staring at the book, the Dane pushed herself away from the counter to get behind Lukas and put a hand on his shoulder. She finally broke the silence. ''Listen… I'm really sorry about the book… It got out of hand and this was never meant to happen,'' she explained in a soft voice, resembling a child who had been caught in the act of stealing a cookie.

''It's fine,'' Lukas answered in a hoarse voice. ''You were having fun and I was too consumed in my work and stress to see that…''

''Really?''

Lukas simple nodded and smiled weakly.

''Then.. Is there anything I can do?''

A nod. ''I'm going to try to melt the chocolate a little. Could you scrape it off with something?''

Mathias nodded and got a spatula while Lukas closed his eyes and focused on melting the chocolate. He started heating up his hands to such a heat that would hurt for any human who tried to touch him, which was something he had learned to do while he was practicing making fire by using magic.

 _''Did it work?'' Peter asked when Emil fell silent._

 _Tino chuckled. ''It took quite some time to scrape it all off of all the pages. That book was enormous and a big part of it had been damaged,'' he explained, using his hands to show Peter just how big the book was._

 _''Being a girl sounds like a lot of work… I'm glad I'm a boy,'' the micronation confessed._

 _Mathias sighed. ''It was a lot of work… Especially when disaster struck…''_


End file.
